Not Everything's Engraved in Stone
by nastyubervamp
Summary: Its Hermiones wedding day and Rons struggling to understand why it isn't him shes marrying


Disclaimer-Ducks are evil. They have guns. I don't own Harry potter or any characters associated. J.K Rowlings beat me too it  
  
Authors note- I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter, but I got fed up with some Ron/Hermione stories. So I'm writing my own. I also need a beta reader with lots of patience and even more bluntness. Please email me if your interested .I like constructive criticism. It makes me write better. Please review.  
  
The picture. The picture that haunted his dreams, his sleep, his waking moments. Ron Weasley held the frame tightly; he wasn't going to let it slip away like the smiling brunette in the picture. It had been taken at Valentine's Day. He remembered that day perfectly.  
  
********************************** Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But you're out there And I'm here waiting **********************************  
  
5 years earlier –  
  
"Wake up Ron". Ron grumbled at the voice waking him up, it was a Saturday and he was sleeping in. "Wake up now or I'll hex you so badly that Goyle will look like a movie star next to you". Ron quickly got up. He didn't know what a movie star was but he got the hexing part.  
  
Ginny Weasley reminded him fiercely of his mother as she stood at the end of his bed with her arms crossed. It was scary. "Ron do you even know what day today is?" He thought hard than smiled triumphantly. "245 years ago the Chudley Cannons won a 12 hour game of Quidditch by one point against the Kenmare Kestrels, and became top the league."  
  
Ginny threw a Quaffle at his head. Ron barely dodged. His sister wasn't Gryffindor's top chaser for anything. "Its Valentines Day you fool." Ron paled, he had completely forgotten about it and Hermione would be furious. His girlfriend's temper only rivaled her intelligence.  
  
"What should I get her then". Ron begged." I can stall her for three hours, see if you can think of something romantic". Ginny stormed out of the room leaving Ron frantic.  
  
Harry looked sympathetically at his friend. They both knew Hermione's  
temper. "Good luck mate" Harry called as he started to walk towards  
the stairs to the common room. "What you're not going to help me?" Ron  
yelled. Harry shook his head. He had to give his Valentine present to  
a certain red haired Weasley that's brother didn't have a clue.  
  
Ron started pacing. He couldn't buy chocolate or flowers. He couldn't  
get to Hogsmeade and back unnoticed and he didn't have any money to  
buy them with. He couldn't write a mushy letter. The last and only one  
he had written had somehow gotten into Fred and Georges hands and they  
were still singing, "Sugar is sweet, but not as sweet as my Hermione.  
  
What would his brothers do? Bill would sing a mushy muggle song  
declaring his love, Charlie would write I love you in the sky with his  
broom, Percy would find a poem, Fred and George would pull of a huge  
prank that would make Angelina and Alicia laugh so hard they would  
forget all about Valentines Day. He was getting desperate. What would  
his dad do?  
  
Ron remembered a story his father had told him about years ago. He  
quickly got dressed and ran down the common room steps. He found  
Hermione, Ginny and Harry by the fire. Hermione had Hogwarts the  
History on her lap and was engrossed in reading. Ginny and Harry were  
in chairs next to each other talking softly.  
  
Ron gently tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione looked up from her  
book and smiled gently. "Iv got your valentines present outside,  
c'mon" Hermione put down her book and followed Ron. Ginny and Harry  
looked at each other. "He hasn't gotten her a pet rock has he?" asked  
Harry. Ginny smiled knowingly. She knew were they were going.  
  
It was snowing outside when Ron and Hermione walked outside the  
entrance hall. "Where are we going Ron" asked Hermione, she really  
hoped he hadn't gotten her a pet rock. Ron lead her to a Willow tree  
near the lake. He wiped the snow away from the trunk. Hermione looked  
carefully at the love hearts engraved in the bark. The hearts only  
covered a half the tree but their had to be at least 500 small hearts.  
Ron learnt over to a heart and pointed. The small writing said Arthur  
4 Molly 4 Ever. 'That your parents Ron". Ron nodded  
  
"This is the Weasley tree. All Weasley's engrave their loves into the  
tree. They always end up marrying. Its been here since the first  
Weasley, John carved his sweetheart Christine in here. Then theirs the  
rest of us."  
  
Hermione saw Percy & Penelope Always, Fred +Angelina =Love, George =Alicia. "What about the rest of your family Ron" she asked. "They haven't found love yet."  
  
Ron pulled out a pocketknife and delicately carved Ron & Mione 4 Eternity. Hermione smiled and kissed him. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever done Ron" His face went bright red with embarrassment.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked down at the kissing couple from Gryffindor tower. "They're meant to be" spoke Harry softly. Ginny replied, "Yes they are"  
  
********************************** And I wrote this letter in my head 'Cuz so many things were left unsaid but now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance To make you understand **********************************  
  
5 years later-  
  
Ron put the photo back on his bedside table. He knew he couldn't get any sleep. Hermione Granger was getting married tomorrow and it wasn't to him. Ernie Macmillan, the Hufflepuff ,Macmillan the prefect. Ron was invited but it was because of his mother and sister that he was invited. He didn't want to go but he owed it to their old friendship, before they started dating to show up.  
  
Harry and Ginny avoided the subject when they came over. They mainly talked about Quidditch. Ron, Harry and Ginny were all on the Chudley Cannons team and had won the league 4 years in a row though Ginny and Harry had retired last year to pursue their careers as Aurors and Healers respectively. Ron had stayed Keeper. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do after he finished Quidditch.  
  
Ron walked into his study. It was decorated in Cannons memorabilia. He sat down at his desk. He needed to get it off his chest. He would write a letter to Hermione. He remembered the first time they admitted they liked each other.  
  
********************************** I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you ********************************  
  
6 years earlier-  
  
"Still writing to Vicky," snorted Ron, sitting across from her. He couldn't believe that she was writing to Krum. Their was plenty of other guys around better than him for Hermione. Like himself.  
  
The summer had been infuriating. He couldn't forget her. Not even Fleur who was also staying could make him forget. It wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't falling for his best friend. It was all a figure of his imagination. He was mad at Hermione because she was fraternizing with the enemy, he wasn't jealous of Viktor Krum.  
  
That theory had fallen apart when she came. He tried to act normal but he couldn't. It wasn't that something had changed about her. There was still the same bushy mousy brown hair and that mischievous smile. Harry figured it out as soon as he came. Ginny had known it since she caught him writing drafts for a letter to her.  
  
"Don't call him Vicky, and for your information its none of your business" Hormone sounded annoyed. "Have you gone over to Lover boys house yet, " asked Ron. "No and if I do you'll be the last to know". "Have you kissed him yet, huh" sniped Ron.  
  
Hermione started to get furious. Ron was such a twit. She and Viktor were friends. Viktor knew that she liked Ron. She had broken up with him for Ron now he was accusing her of kissing him. "NO I HAVN'T YOU IDIOT I LIKE YOU NOT VIKTOR IF YOU HAD EVEN AN OUNCE OF LOGIC AND UNDERSTANDING YOU WOULD SEE THAT!!!!!!!!!!! Hermione stood there for a split second than realized what she had yelled. In front of everyone in the common room. She turned and ran.  
  
Ron s jaw dropped. He liked him. Plain old Ron Weasley. Not superstar Viktor. Ron saw her run and sprinted afterwards. His legs had grown longer so he managed to catch her before she went up the stairs. She was crying.  
  
For the first time in his life Ron decided to stay quiet. He kissed her.  
  
******************************** Together we broke all the rules Dreaming of dropping out of school And leave this place To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years If you miss me have no fear I'll be here I'll be waiting ********************************  
  
6 years later  
  
The clock read 6.00am. Ron sighed. 6 more hours until his Hermione became Ernie's forever. The thought depressed him. The Fireplace in his study roared and Harry stepped out, his messy hair looking even wilder after floo. Ron put the letter in his desk draw and turned around to face his best friend.  
  
Harry handed him a butter beer and sat down on the couch across the room. "Don't tell Ginny I bought these, as far as she concerned it's a day of celebrating not mourning with Ron". Ron couldn't suppress a grin. Ginny Potter was not a woman to mess with and she had inherited a stubborn streak from her mother. Ginny and Harry had made him angry when he first found out, but he knew he'd look after his baby sister.  
  
"Do you remember when you found out about us?" asked Harry. "I think I would remember walking in on you and my sister having sex"  
  
******************************** This could be the one last chance to make you understand And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I close my eyes And all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you nanana (...) And I'd do anything for you ********************************  
  
4 years and 6 months earlier  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHH. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. His baby sister. His best friend. In a Bed. Doing something they shouldn't. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled Ron. Harry and Ginny both froze. They slowly turned around to find Ron Weasley the colour of a Fire engine, and looking like a bull that saw a fire engine.  
  
"Exercising" replied Harry. "Ginny and I were training for Quidditch". Ginny rolled her eyes. "EXCERCISING NAKED IN A BED". Ron yelled so loudly that Hermione and Professor McGonagall and half of Gryffindor came running in to see both Harry and Ginny wrapped around a sheet and Ron Weasley about to explode and kill Harry.  
  
At that moment Hermione after 6 ½ years of telling Ron not to swear simply said "Bloody Hell" and the professor didn't even correct her. Seamus, Dean and Neville quickly grabbed Ron and dragged him to the common room whilst Hermione quickly threatened detentions and the crowd quickly dispersed. Professor MCGonagall than started to speak. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley I'm disappointed in you. Both of you get dressed and follow me. Your parents will be informed of the incident." She exited leaving Harry and Ginny stunned. "I knew we should have gone to my dorm" spoke Ginny.  
  
The next few days could have been called the most hilarious or dreadful in the world depending on who you asked. Harry and Ginny went to the professor office were they were given a lecture and lesson they'll never forget. Ron raged in the common room to Hermione for over an hour before she broke to him that they had been dating for a year.  
  
"A year and they don't tell me. My best friend and sister dating. I don't want them to date. They can't date." Hermione sighed. Her boyfriend could be so incredibly dense sometimes. "Their in love Ron and their dating whether you like it or not. Think of Ginny. Her best friend and brother started dating yet she isn't here ranting," replied Hermione storming off.  
  
Ron wouldn't talk to Harry or Ginny. They were having enough trouble as it was, especially when Mrs. Weasley sent a howler to Harry and Ginny. They both decided to let Mrs Weasley cool off. The next day was a sight to be seen when all the Weasley men including Percy and Mr. Weasley chased Harry around with Beater Bats. ******************************** I'd do anything To fall asleep with you I'd do anything There's nothing I won't do I'd do anything To fall asleep with you I'd do anything 'Cuz I know I won't forget you ********************************  
  
4 years and 6 months later  
  
Ron was still laughing at the memory of Harry being chased by him and his brothers. Harry however wasn't looking very fond of the memory. "We better get ready for this thing Ron" He nodded. Harry flooed back but not before he was given a letter by Ron. "I need you to give this to her Harry" Harry looked hesitantly at the letter than looked at Ron's face and grabbed the letter. Ron put on his best robes slowly. They weren't frilly anymore. He hoped Hermione got his letter in time. He took a deep breath and apparatted to platforms 9 ¾, as the wedding would be on the rooftop of Hogwarts.  
  
******************************** I'm so rushed off my feet Looking for Gordon Street So much I need to say I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day ******************************** Ron stood next to his mother and Ginny. They were keeping an eye on him and he knew it. He wasn't going to fight it. He wouldn't win anyway. Ron knew he needed to do something. He slowly strolled to the same Willow tree he had carved into 6 years ago. It was still their- Ron & Mione 4 eternity. 3 new additions had been made. Bill 4 Fleur &Fleur 4 bill, Charlie & Tonks 4 Eva 2 gether and finally Harry & Ginny. Everyone except Ron with his or her heart. Ron traced his heart. What went wrong?  
  
******************************** Cos she's so right for me  
  
Her daddy disagrees  
  
He's always hated me  
  
Because I never got a J-O-B  
  
******************************** 3 years later –  
  
"No Hermione, I'm not going to just stay here whilst you go out there and risk your life." Hermione shook her head. "Ron this is my life I have to go, Im an unspeakable for god sakes. It's the life I choose to lead". "IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU RISK YOUR LIFE FOR SOME OLD FART WHO CAN"T DO IT HIMSELF" Ron yelled.  
  
"YOU SHOULD TALK RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR A STUPID BALL, IF YOUR TO SCARRED TO LET ME GO AND EXPERIENCE THE WORLD THAN THAT'S YOUR BADLUCK, DADDY WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU, YOU'RE A LOSER THAT CAN"T GET A JOB AND TAKES MORE THAN HE GIVES, IM OUT OF HERE." Screamed Hermione, tears spilling out of her eyes. "GOOD RIDDENCE" yelled Ron as he watched slam the door.  
  
In the following weeks they hadn't seen each other. Ginny and Harry had tried to get them back together but they resisted all attempts. They had their pride and stubbornness instead of each other. In the years that followed they pretended that 3 years of their lives together never existed. They didn't even have one dance at Ginny and Harry's wedding. They were both set in stone.  
  
********************************* Cos she's mine  
  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding It's better than regretting I could have been a loser kid Who ran away and hid but it's the best thing that I ever did ***********************************  
  
3 years later  
  
Ron traced the heart. He remembered a piece of advice Dumbledore had given before he died. Never be the first to break a family tradition. Ron remembered how much he loved her. She wasn't going to be married to a Hufflepuff. Not now, not never. Ron ran up to the castle as fast as he legs would carry him. He was talking to her before the ceremony. Once Hermione stepped on that roof she was gone.  
  
Ron ran to his sister. "Help me get her back" Ginny's mouth cracked into a smile. Ron was finally back. Ginny grabbed her brothers hand and lead him to the door were Hormone was getting dressed Ginny made him hide in a trolley of make up.  
  
Ginny knocked on the door. "Everybody out, its time for bride and bridesmaid beauty conference". Ron saw lots of feet pass him as Ginny wheeled him in. Ginny than twirled around and shut the door and locked it from the outside. It was him, Mione and a cart of makeup. "Ginny what's going on." asked hermione.  
  
Ron crawled out of the makeup cases and turned to Hermione. Hermione looked shocked. "What about the letter"." What letter asked" Ron. "This one replied Hermione angrily."  
  
Dear Mione, I can't believe your getting married. Do you know what's ironic; I was going to propose that night three years ago. I'm not over you by far and I think you are making a mistake marrying a Hufflepuff but Im giving you my blessing. I could never stop you from doing what you loved. Its up to you now Mione, its up to you.  
Love Ron  
  
"Screw the letter, I love you. I was so scarred that I would lose you just like we lost Luna, Dumbledore, Neville and nearly Fred. I was a twit but you getting married has made me see that you're the one and only women for me. Come away with me Mione. Don't marry Ernie I know you love me more than him and I love 1000 times deeper than him". Ron was begging for all his worth.  
  
"What will people say, ill break his heart, his mothers heart not to mention your mothers." "Hermione, who cares" said Ron. Than I familiar smile came to Hermione's face, one he hadn't seen in 3 years. "Lets do it," she said grinning.  
  
"How are we going get out of here though, theirs Ernie's friends and relatives everywhere" A grin came to Ron's face. "The same way as Quid ditch" was all he said.  
  
In years to come the biggest scandal caused by ant to witches and Wizards was Ronald Weasley's and Hermione Grangers escape from Hogwarts on her wedding day, using all the Weasleys to surround them and hit their way out with bludger bats. ********************************  
  
Cos true love lasts forever And now we're back together Its as if he never met her So looking back I'm glad I crashed the wedding  
  
The neighbours spread the word And my mom cried when she heard I'd stole my girl away From everybody gathered there that day  
  
Just in time  
  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding It's better than regretting I could have been a loser kid Who ran away and hid I said I'd do it and I did  
  
Cos true love lasts forever And now we're back together Its as if he never met her So looking back I'm glad I crashed the wedding  
  
Don't wish she's being Mad at me for taking her away Cos anyway she didn't wanna stay So please believe me when I say  
  
She's glad I crashed the wedding It's better than regretting The ring she got was lame She couldn't take the pain She didn't wanna silly second name  
  
Cos true love lasts forever And now we're back together He might aswell forget her And walk away She's glad I crashed the wedding  
  
It's better than regretting The ring she got was lame She couldn't take the pain She didn't wanna silly second name  
  
Cos true love lasts forever And now we're back together He might as well forget her And walk away She's glad I crashed the wedding  
  
Thank you for reading my story. Now please review or my personal army  
of evil ducks will kill you. Nastyubervamp 


End file.
